Triangle $ABC$ has vertices with coordinates $A(2,3),$ $B(7,8),$ and $C(-4,6)$. The triangle is reflected about line $L$. The image points are $A'(2,-5),$ $B'(7,-10),$ and $C'(-4,-8)$. What is the equation of line $L$?
Solution: Since only the $y$ portions of the coordinates move, we know that the line of reflection must be a horizontal line. Now we just need to find the midpoint between an original point and its reflected image to pinpoint the location of the line. The $y$-coordinate of point $A$ is 3 and the $y$-coordinate of $A'$ is $-5$; therefore, the midpoint is at $(2, -1)$. The line of refection is $\boxed{y = -1}$.